Twilight: APH Style
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Bella is replaced with me. The daughter of Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones. Let's see what those sparkling vampires will do now. Rated T for violence. Not to be taken seriously. Humor and parody story. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay let's get this straight. I hate Twilight. I used to be a fan, hence the Twilight fics on my page. I will delete those one day.**

**I love Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**So why not combine them?**

**Except I change a lot of shit.**

**Namely the main character. I know that this is seen like a terrible thing but I kinda put myself in there.**

**The only thing that tells its me is the name and my nationality. Everything else comes from my 'parents.'**

**Just give this fic a chance alright?**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

I never gave much thought to how I would die. Dying for someone I love seemed like the good way to go.

If I was going to die.

I'm having this nice quiet dinner with my father, whom I am on great terms, with and some vampire calls me out of nowhere and says he has my mom.

I pity the vampire more than my mom really.

After getting the okay from my dad I took the plane back to my old home and am now getting ready to go into a ballet studio where the vampire was holding my mom.

I never took ballet.

The vampires that live in my town are animal drinkers so unfortunately I can't kill them. But this vampire is a human drinker so he's good game.

Armed with my water pipe I was ready.

Bring it bitch you are now facing the daughter of Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones.

**Yes, I am the daughter of Russia and America. My real nationality.**

**In the next chapter it goes into more depth about it all.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** hey people!**

**Chapter 1 is now here, obviously, and I hope you guys like it.**

**I wanted to divide the welcoming thing and the first day of school in an effort not to make it rushed. If you have any questions then please don't hesitate.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Chapter 1:

I stood in line at the airport getting ready to get on the place that would take me to Forks to live with my father with my mom standing next to me fidgeting.

"Lizzy," he said. Yes, my mother is a man. Yes, he is gay. Yes, he biologically gave birth to me. No, I don't know how the hell that worked so don't ask me. "You know you don't have to go."

"No, mom I want to go, please let me go." I said in a monotone. "It's not like some more pleading would keep me here, not at all."

Mom nodded and bit his lip as he looked out the window at the plane. "If your sure."

I inwardly groaned as I glanced at the ticket with lack of anything else to do.

I looked at my mom for a moment. He was wearing his regular brown pants and brown bomber jacket with the number 50 on it.

I myself was wearing a similar bomber jacket only with the number 25 on it that he had given me for my birthday last year along with my scarf that my father had given me the same year.

It was my trademark, the scarf and jacket.

Besides that I had my dads beige blonde hair, which fell to my waist, and my moms sky blue eyes. I also had gotten my dads height, which helped in towering over my classmates, and my moms…unique strength. A combination of both my mother and father.

I sighed and said "Mom, I'll be alright. Besides I know that you want to spend some…alone time with Arthur."

Arthur Kirkland was my moms latest boyfriend and had stayed the longest. They were…very intimate to say the least.

_

* * *

_

I lay shivering in bed despite the heat as I hear muffled moans and pleads coming from the paper thin walls.

"_Arthur." I hear mom groan out._

_I pick up my pillow and press it into my head hoping to muffle my sounds. Not working._

_Standing up I kick the wall and yell "I'm still awake you horny idiots!" and stalk over to the phone. I pick it up and dial a familiar number._

_When he picked I up I said "Daddy? It's me. Listen. Can I move to your house?"_

* * *

And that was that.

Finally I was boarded onto the plane after giving my mom one final hug and kiss and sitting in my seat.

Luckily I'm in the window seat so I'm able to watch as the plane leaves my old home and goes towards my new one.

I don't have that many memories of my father. Mainly because my mom refused to let me see him for the last few years.

He also told me that I am already too much like my father as is.

* * *

"_Lizzy, is that you?" my mom calls out coming to the front door. "You were late so I was beginning to- oh my g-d! Is that blood!" my mom screams seeing me._

_I was covered in blood, some boy at school, and cross my arms. "Yeah, so?"_

* * *

"_I mean, she thinks she's so cool but she's not." a girl named Cynthia said talking about me._

_Her friends point behind her and when she turns around her fake tan immediately pales to chalk white._

"_Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol" the words come out of mouth as I can see a dark cloud forming behind and above me._

* * *

"_Lizzy! You are too young to drink alcohol! Especially this kind!" my mom yells at me and yanks my bottle of vodka from my hand._

_How rude._

* * *

I don't really see it.

Ten minutes into the flight. I am just sitting there reading my book. And of course I am sitting right next to the biggest asshole in the plane.

He acts like a five year old really, and he looks about twenty-five. He pulls my book from my hands, when he stretches he 'accidentally' hits me in my arm, he tried to grope me about six times, and he spilled my bottle of vodk…of water.

I told him three times to stop bothering me, each time he tried to grope me I slapped his hand, each time he pulled my book away I grabbed it back.

But then he messed with my vodka…I mean my water.

That's it.

I signal a stewardess and ask her politely "How long is the remainder of the trip?"

"There are 2 and a half hours left Ms." she said.

I thanked her and turned back to the asshole who was laughing.

"Two and a half hours huh? Well that means we'll be together for another-" he didn't finish his sentence because I grabbed the back of his head, yanked his hair, and smashed him into the armrest.

When I tilted his head back to his angry face I said "For the next two and a half hours you are going to be my bitch."

The look on his face was priceless.

The other passengers jumped in their seats when they heard shrill girl-like screams coming from one of the seats.

"Oh my g-d!"

"Please someone help me!"

"Oh my g-d not the face!"

"The face! The face!"

Needless to say none of the passengers nor the stewardess' offered to help.

By the time the plane landed I had a fresh coating of blood staining her clothes. Clothes just didn't feel right without blood on them sometimes.

Once I got my carryon bag everyone immediately moved to the side and left me a big road to walk off the airplane from.

Raising an eyebrow at their behavior I stepped off the plane and walked down the long hallway towards the main airport.

I scanned through the crowd at the airport looking for the familiar hair color or the familiar overcoat.

However I found him because of him towering over everyone else and the ever-present smile on his face.

I raced through the crowds until I got to him. When I reached him he immediately grabbed me in a tight hug.

"It is so wonderful to see you maoi douichinka." he said. [my daughter.]

"Hi, daddy." I said hugging him tightly as well.

"Let me see you." he said, pushing me back slightly to get a better look at me. His eyes glanced over me momentarily. He lightly pinched my arm and said "So your mother didn't try to fatten you up with his hamburgers hm?"

"He tried." I said smiling slightly.

He gave me another smile and we went to the luggage carriers to get my suitcase.

Once we were in his cruiser we talked to make up for lost time. Funny how much you could miss in twelve years.

My dad is chief of police, and a damn good one at that. Not one crime has been committed since he became chief.

Mostly because he believes in physical force and had a habit of hurting the prisoners who had gotten caught. No one wanted to risk it.

"I bought you something for your homecoming present." my dad said.

"You shouldn't have dad, you know that." I said.

"I know. However you are coming home. I wanted to." he said.

When we pulled into the driveway I saw immediately what my present was. A truck. A red truck.

Here I got my own truck back in Phoenix mom wouldn't get me one because he didn't really trust me on the road.

"I bought it from a family in La Push and had it fixed up and a new paint job." he said, as I looked it over.

"This is great dad, thanks." I said. I stopped however when I saw the insignia on the hood.

"Um, dad? Is it okay if I take that off?" I asked.

He glanced at the hood. "Take it off? Why?"

I glanced again at the yellow sickle and hammer. "I don't think there will be a positive response from school from it."

He frowned momentarily before the smile came back on. "No. I suppose you won't. I'll take it off before you go to school tomorrow."

After that he showed me to my room. Which was my old room that I had stayed at when I was younger. He had repainted the walls from the old white to purple, my favorite color, and had taken all the old toys and other things from the room and replaced it with a bookshelf, a desk, a computer, along with black sheets.

After I thanked him he left me to my room to get settled in. I put all my clothes in the closets and the drawers and sat down on the bed.

There were two packages on it. I picked one up and stared at it curiously before opening it.

It was a pocketknife.

Along with the knife was a note

_Welcome home my darling niece._

_Natalia_

Ah my aunt Natalia. My dads younger sister. That must mean that the other package is from my other aunt Ekaterina, dads older sister.

Opening the second one I saw that I was right. It contained a headband similar to the one Ekaterina wore.

I smiled and put the headband on my nightstand and flickered out the knife. I ran my finger over the blade and noted its sharpness.

I flopped back onto the bed and curled up with a pillow. Did dad buy a whole new bed set since he heard I was coming?

Within moments I was asleep.

* * *

A sharp ringing noise awoke me hours later.

Groaning I blindly fumble around the nightstand for the source of the noise. It was an alarm clock.

I didn't set it before I went to sleep. I don't even remember seeing it.

My dad did this. I guess I understand what mom meant when he said that dad was pure evil sometimes.

Things merge into one another. Somehow I find myself in the kitchen already dressed, my hair and teeth brushed, and with my backpack that I had filled before I had left Phoenix waiting for me next to the door.

For dad his job starts early in the morning so that's why I was alone in the house.

There was no way I was eating the school food, besides the fact that I didn't know if it was good or not, so I looked through the fridge for something to take with me.

When I opened the refrigerator and saw what was in there it almost made me cry from relief.

Hamburgers. My father had left me hamburgers for lunch. That was something I got from my mother. A love for hamburgers.

I touched one and to my surprise it was still slightly warm. It would be cool by lunch time but it was still good. My guess is that dad felt guilty from the alarm clock and made this in apology.

Apology accepted.

Silently singing my dads praises I took two out and wrapped them in foil before looking for something to drink with them.

Opening the freezer I saw bottles and bottles of vodka.

This is going to be an excellent lunch.

Taking one out I saw a note on the fridge.

_Only take one please!_

Nodding, to whom I wasn't sure, I placed the bottle next to the wrapped burgers and quickly made some cereal for breakfast.

Wolfing down the cereal after seeing the time I quickly cleaned the bowl, slipped on my bomber jacket and scarf, slipped Aunt Natalias pocketknife into my pocket, grabbed my backpack, put my lunch into its side pocket, and left the house after locking it behind me.

I slid into the truck and started it, once I threw my backpack into the back I noticed something in the passenger seat.

A neatly wrapped present.

Another one?

I picked it up and felt it through the wrapping trying to decipher what it was. Giving up I opened it.

It was a water pipe. An identical one to the kind dad used. With a note.

_The first time you use this you have to stain it deeply with blood to make your own impression on it. I believe that you are old enough to be able to use it maoi douichinka. _

This…is one of the best presents I had ever gotten.

Now it's time for school. I have had bad experiences with school.

Let's show them how Russians roll.

**Personally? I think Ivan would make a great father. I hope I kept him in character.**

**Hope you guys liked it, if you did then please leave a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** hey people!**

**I have decided from now on to keep my author notes short so straight to the point. Thank you everyone who faved, put it on alert, and reviewed this story!**

**Please tell me if I am over doing something, like in this chapter I feel like I put too much of people being afraid of me.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Chapter 2:

Heads turned my way the moment I drove into the parking lot. I could already see the people bend together to talk about the new occurrence and gossip.

Same old, same old. Seems like some things never do change in different states.

What was different was that the moment I got out of my truck the girls paled and ran as fast as their legs were able to take them. The boys however…

They looked torn between following the girls and crowding me.

I shrugged. They weren't worth my time.

After looking around I saw a sign that told where the main office was. Following them I entered a building.

There was a woman at the desk there and she looked up and started to smile. When she saw who I was however…the smile disappeared and reappeared within moments. Only this one was obviously fake.

"You-you-you m-m-must be L-Lisa." she stammered out.

I nodded noting her stammer. Was there something wrong with her voice?

"Yo-your fa-father ca-came here a f-few da-days a-ago t-to te-tell us a-about you." she said. She seriously needs to get that stammer looked at.

She held out some papers for me and when I walked up to take them her hands were shaking and she immediately brought her hands back to her sides the moment I took the papers.

Weird lady she is.

I looked over my schedule as I walk back to my truck, doesn't seem too bad.

As I pull into the students parking lot I notice a lot of other old cars like mine, back in Arizona is wasn't uncommon to see one of the new styled cars, the only one that stood out was a silver Volvo.

I wrinkle my nose at the Volvo. Ick.

I slip my new water pipe into my jacket so it was hidden correctly yet I would still be able to take it out in a moments notice.

Glancing at my schedule and the map that the secretary handed me once more I get out of my car, lock it, and immediately go towards building 3.

Other kids were there as I looked around. Most of them were hanging their coats up but I didn't bother, there was no way I was parting from my bomber jacket.

They were looking at me but trying to be discreet, and failing miserably. When I caught their eyes they immediately looked away.

When the teacher, Mr. Mason, finally came in I walked up to him standing at his desk and handed him the slip from the secretary.

He sighed impatiently when I came up to him, like I was some inconvenience, but the moment he saw my name; I was going by Lisa Braginsky, he paled.

He hurriedly signed the paper, threw it back to me, and pointed to a empty desk after handing me a reading list of the books we were going to read in his class.

The seat is in the back of the class, not that it stopped anyone from trying to look at me without me noticing.

I see everything.

I scan over the books that we're going to read: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner, and so on.

For the love of g-d. I had already read these authors. If by read you meant read the cliff notes because the books were too damn boring.

I spent the rest of the period doodling on a piece of paper, various and ordinary sketches. Blood, stab wounds on a person, vodka with hamburgers. The usual.

Finally the bell rang to end the period. Gratefully I stand up with my stuff and go out the door only to be confronted by a boy. That in itself was odd.

"You-your Lisa Braginsky, aren't you?" he asked. This guy had skin problems and black hair.

I nodded. No point in wasting words.

"What's your next class?" he asked without stammering.

"Government." I said curtly remembering the schedule.

"Where?" Couldn't this guy take a hint?

"Building six." Now go away.

No such luck. "I'll take you there. I'm Eric by the way." I didn't ask.

I try to walk faster to lose him only to no avail, he keeps up with my big steps.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked. Does he not understand that I didn't want to have anything to do with him? Maybe if I don't say much he'll get it.

Nod my head.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

Shake my head.

He keeps asking questions which I don't answer vocally to no end. Finally I look at him, he seemed pleased at that, until he saw my eyes.

"Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol." my eyes flash threateningly.

He pales and runs in the opposite direction, fast.

Finally, good riddance.

The rest of the morning passes in the same fashion. My trigonometry teacher, Mr. Vagner, wanted to be the only one who had me stand in front of the class but one look from me silenced that 'suggestion'.

Bitch you will listen to me.

As I was walking in the hallway to my next class I pulled out my vodka and took a few sips from it. I was getting a headache already.

And it increased when one of the teachers that I didn't have came out of nowhere and took the bottle away from me.

What the hell?

"You are not of legal age to be drinki…" words seemed to fail her as she looked at me.

I raise my eyebrow at her and she pales.

"I'm I'm so-sorry." she says as she gives me back the bottle and runs off.

Dad…what did you do to this town?

Some of the kids were in a few of my classes and that seemed to make them braver in asking me questions.

One of the girls walked with me to the cafeteria talking nonstop. I tuned her out as I just looked ahead.

When we finally got to the cafeteria she took my arm and dragged me to her table filled with her friends. They looked at the girl who dragged me here like she was insane.

She probably was.

The girls talked about nothing more than hair, clothes, and other shit that I couldn't bother listening to. The boys were talking about gym class, sports, and other things. I scanned the cafeteria looking for a distraction and I saw them.

They were sitting in a corner of the cafeteria and there were five of them, three boys and two girls. They weren't talking, they weren't looking at anyone, and they weren't eating.

Are they anorexic?

They were all extremely pale and had golden eyes and dark circles under their eyes. Other than that they all looked different.

One of the boys, who looked like he took steroids, had dark curly hair. Another of the boys had a somewhat twisted expression on his face. Like he was constipated or something, had blonde hair lighter than mine. And the last boy…had hair like bricks.

One of the girls had blonde hair as well, which looked too bleached to be real, seemed to be very smug. I recognized that feature, she thought she was better than everyone else here. News flash! Your not. The other girl had short black hair, which barely reached her ears, and was very tiny. She was the only one who moved, she threw out her uneaten food and left the cafeteria.

I yawned behind my hand and concentrated on my burgers that I took out of my backpack. I quickly ate them and finished my lunch with a few sips of vodka but not too much. I still had the rest of the day left.

With not that much left to do, and I wasn't going to even try to participate in the other kids conversations, I took out my notebook and started doodling again. This time I made the American flag and the number 50, I kinda missed my mom.

All of a sudden heard silence fall at the table I was sitting at. Looking up from my doodles I see the girls staring at where I had looked minutes ago. Following their gazes I saw the boy with the brick colored hair looking at me momentarily before looking back at his own table.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you." the-girl-who-forced-me-here said. Oh yeah. Her name was Jessica.

"Mm hmm." I said, turning back to my doodles.

Apparently this wasn't the reaction she was looking for. "Don't you get it? Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen, is looking _at you._"

Is this the part where I'm supposed to act like a little kid?

"Let him look." I said, shading in the stripes.

"The boys are Emmett and Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale." she started to explain. I wrinkled my nose. Did I ask? "The girls are Rosalie Hale, she's Jaspers twin and Alice Cullen. Their dad is Carlisle and the mom is Esme Cullen." she just keeps going on doesn't she? "They're all adopted. And they moved here from Alaska two years ago."

She is just missing the part where I am not interested at all isn't she?

I sigh and continue making the flag. Should I call mom when I get home? Or would that seem like I want to go back to Arizona?

I sense eyes on me and when I looked back up I catch the gaze of Edward Cullen again. This time he holds his gaze and he starts to look slightly frustrated. What's his problem?

Finally the period ended and it was time for my next class, Biology II. One of the other girls sitting at the table had that class with me, her name was Angela and it was a silent walk to class. Not that I minded it, she seemed very nice if a bit shy.

When we got to the class Angela took her seat next to her partner. A quick scan of the room showed me that every partner was taken except for one…Edward Cullen.

Un-freaken-believeable.

I got the teacher to sign the slip and I went to sit next to him. I was ready to be a civil and nice person, maybe I could try to make some friends.

That thought evaporated from my brain faster than my mom can eat hamburgers when he shot me a hostile and furious look which I returned.

My eyes narrowed at him and I felt a growl in my throat.

He slid his chair as far away as possible from me and sat at the edge of the chair. I kept returning his glares steadily and at one point I felt my _Kol, Kol, Kol,_ starting to come out.

I didn't bother to pay attention to the lesson, my drawings were much more important anyway, even if science wasn't my best subject. Unless it was humans. No one in this school knows more about how the human body works, and the best ways to make it hurt, in this school as I do.

The moment the bell rang Cullen was out the door faster than someone normally goes. Cursing him under my breathe I got my stuff and started to walk out the door only to be stopped by another boy…again.

"Hey. I'm Mike." he said. He had a baby face and pale blonde hair. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I have gym. I think I can find it myself." Unfortunately he didn't get the hint.

"So do I!" he seemed thrilled because it is that rare for students to have a few of the same classes in a school this small.

Once again my companion did all the talking, including telling me things that I didn't need to know like that he used to live in California. Cause I really care about that.

I took another sip of my vodka which he eyed. "You know you can get in trouble for that, right?"

I snorted at that.

Before he could ask any other questions I walked to the teacher, Coach Clapp, who signed the slip and gave me a uniform. Luckily he let me stay at the sides so I didn't have to change. I kinda liked gym. It let me move around and play sports, and if I did it carefully I could get away with hurting someone.

At last the final bell rang and the day was over. All I had to do was bring the slip into the office and I could go.

It was raining outside so I pulled my jacket closer to me and tightened my scarf as I walked to the office.

There standing in front of the secretary's desk was none other than Edward Cullen. He didn't seem to notice me.

He was arguing with the secretary and I quickly picked up the subject. He was trying to get out of six period biology to any other time.

Anger rose inside of me. What the hell was this guys problem? I didn't do anything to him and he was acting like he had PMS.

When the door behind me opened and the wind blew in he froze and turned to glare at me. My own eyes narrowed at him, glaring with just as much hatred as he put into his.

It rose in me. The need to fight and hurt. The thrill of an adrenaline rush started to pound through my veins as my fingers curled slightly and eagerly to hurt someone. I felt the familiar sense of calmness go through me as I stared at him confidently.

He turned back to the secretary "Never mind then. I can see that its impossible. Thank you so much for your help." and he tried to leave. Emphasis on tried.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He had some tough skin that was for sure. His head snapped to me but before he could say anything I hissed "What the hell is your problem?"

He gritted his teeth and tried to pull his arm out of my grip. I only held on harder. "If there is something you want to say, then say it to my face. Not hiding behind like a little coward." calling them coward usually brought them into fighting moods.

"I think it's in your best interest if you stay away from me." he hissed back.

"Is that a threat?" I snarled.

"It's a warning."

His eyes flashed and I felt it coming, any second now.

Instead he seemed to restrain himself and tear his arm out of my grip and walk down the hallway.

Disappointment flew through my veins now. I had gotten so excited, this would have been the highlight of my day if I had gotten into a fight.

A different plan formed in my head however. I had to act fast. I threw the slip of paper at the secretary and ran out the door for the first time seeking someone.

I saw Jessica and quickly ran over.

I am a nice and civil girl who can talk things out with not only her fists but also with words as well.

Unless you're an asshole like Cullen.

And I knew exactly how to deal with people like him.

I quickly asked Jessica which car belong to Edward Cullen.

_

* * *

_

Bang!

_Thud!_

_Smash!_

People were staring at me as I continued swinging my pipe happily.

Onto every surface that I could get onto the silver Volvo from this morning. Which turned out to be the Cullen's car.

I dented the doors, I broke the windows, I smashed the mirrors. Everything I could do I did.

I didn't stop until I heard a shrill shriek and even then I just looked over my shoulder and continued my work.

The bleached blonde girl was staring at me like she was ready to rip me into pieces and the others just looked shocked.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked with a small like my dads. I glance over the car and nod. I think I was done.

"What the hell did you do you little bitch!" she screeched at me.

I made sure to keep a smile on my face. "Your brother or whomever threatened me. I was doing what I felt was right."

The big one, Emmett I think, walked up to me. He was bigger and broader than I was but that didn't intimidate me. If anything it made me excited for the prospect of having a real challenging fight. "Apologize." he demanded.

I tilted my head to the side. "I only apologize if I mean it. And I don't." I started to walk towards my truck when he grabbed my arm.

In response I flipped him unto his back.

I let a small frown appear on my face before the smile came back. "The more you threat, the more I break."

I tuck my pipe under my arm and walk to the hood of the car. I rub my hands together and then pushed them through the metal of the car and to the engine.

Its times like these that I am so happy that I inherited my moms abnormal human strength. It makes tearing a car engine in half that much easier.

I ignored their stunned looks as I stretched and walked back to my car whistling a tune.

As I drove home I couldn't help but think that today wasn't that bad of a start.

**And that's a wrap.**

**I hope you guys liked it. If you did leave a review, if you didn't leave a review anyway.**

**Incase you couldn't tell already this isn't going to be Pro-Twilight. I am Anti-Twilight, hence me bringing in a strong female character instead of someone who brings back the stereotypes of women.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. I'm kinda focusing on my other Hetalia stories at the moment. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**For the people who are confused about Ivan being Russia and everything else I'll tell you this. Everyone but the sparkling fairies are human. Everyone. No Russia, no America. And if they were nations then Lisa would be Alaska. Though my Alaska is a boy. I have stories on that.**

**And to those who are worried that she fall in love with Edward don't worry, she won't. **

**Lisa: "Sorry but I don't like sparkling fairies."**

**You heard her.**

**However! If I continue this unto New Moon I will give her a love interest. A son of another one of my OTPs. If you guys want me to though.**

**Lisa: You will?**

**Yes I will Lisa.**

**Something else. I go from first point of view to second in different places. Sorry if it gets confusing.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

I had finally reached home. I threw my bag into the corner and stretched my arms before falling onto the couch to relax for a moment.

I thought about the Cullens for a moment. I bared my teeth at the thought of them. There was something…weird about them. Something otherworldly or something like that.

Oh well. It's not like their vampires or anything.

I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. I stood in the middle with my arms slightly crossed and looked around it.

Should I cook something for dad? There was a slight problem with that. I had no idea how to cook anything. My mom jokes that I could burn water if I tried to cook something.

Blow up the kitchen one time. Okay two times. Okay, okay! Three times and your mom never lets you forget it.

Oh well. Fourth times the charm isn't it?

* * *

Ivan looked up from the letter he had been writing suddenly.

There was something terribly wrong with the universe. Something that should not be happening was indeed happening.

He hadn't felt this since Alfred had tried to cook him a romantic dinner all those years ago.

The phone ringing suddenly took him out of thoughts. That was surprising. The phone hadn't rung in quite a while.

"Forks Police Department, this is Chief Braginsky how may I help you?" he said into the phone.

"Hello there Ivan." a man said.

Ivan sighed slightly. "Carlisle. This is a surprise."

"Well there is a matter we need to discuss." Carlisle Cullen said.

"Which is?"

"Your daughter and my children. Apparently they met at school."

Ivan smiled. "Did they? That's nice. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I don't know exactly how but your daughter managed to rip apart my children Volvo." Carlisle said.

Ivan smiled once more. He wrote on a scrap of paper _Buy Lisa a present_ before turning back to the conversation.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Ivan asked.

"Well I want to know how you are going to punish her." Carlisle said.

"Punish her? Hmm. Maybe I will get her a new computer, the one we have in the house is rather old. Or maybe some of those mangas she loves so much." Ivan said.

"What? Ivan you are supposed to punish her not reward her." Carlisle said.

Ivan chuckled slightly. "If she had to do that then I am sure she had a good reason to."

"Good reason to or not she still destroyed my childrens property and needs to be punished."

Ivan sighed. "Please listen to me Carlisle. I allow you and your…children to live here out of the goodness of my heart. However that can change and I can just as easily take you out of this town."

"Ivan-"

"No listen to me Cullen." Ivan interrupted. "My job is to protect and serve the people. The _human _people, not the vampires. You and your family have only each other to protect yourselves because neither I nor any other police officer will do anything for you."

"I…understand."

Ivan smiled. "Good." he said before hanging up.

He sighed as he turned back to the letter. If only the Cullens weren't animal drinkers. Then he would be able to kill them. Vampries were so much more fun than humans; they offered more of a fight.

The phone rang again.

Ivan looked at it. Twice in one day? That was new.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Dad?"

Ivan smiled. "Hello Lisa."

"Hi dad. Listen. There's something I need to tell you."

"If it's about the car at school then you don't need to. I already know."

"No it's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

"I kinda maybe sorta blew up the kitchen."

* * *

Ivan got out of his car and looked at the house. Everything seemed alright from the outside.

The inside however, when he entered and where the kitchen once stood was merely empty. There was no sign of anything ever been there. Even the tiles, furniture, refrigerator, stove, counters and the cupboards had all melted into a smooth surface, like a rock.

And there Lisa sat in the living room looking miserable.

"Hi daddy." she said.

Ivan quickly walked to her and looked her over. "Are you hurt?"

Lisa shook her head. "I was in the living room when it happened."

Ivan looked back into the kitchen. Forget atomic bombs Lisa cooking did more damage.

"Well it seems that we will be having take out for a while."

* * *

Well it didn't seem that papa was mad at me. If anything he seemed impressed.

At least the pizza was good I thought as I took another bite with a sip of soda.

Papa looked at me over his slice. "So you managed to take apart a Volvo?" he asked.

I nodded. "I got moms strength."

Papa laughed at that. "I remember that. One time your mother actually threw a car at someone who had been bullying his little brother."

I laughed as well before getting up and throwing out the trash. Needed to do homework after all. Sadly.

I stopped on the stairs before going back.

"Dad?"

He looked up.

"Do you know the Cullens?"

Nod.

"Do you think that there's anything…weird about them?" I asked.

"Well they are vampires if that's what you mean." he said.

My jaw dropped slightly. "They're what?"

"Vampires." papa repeated.

Looks like this town is more interesting than I first thought.

**Yeah Ivan knew the Cullens were vampires. He's cool like that.**

**I think I've said everything I needed to say.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**In order to speed things up in this story I decided to put the truck 'accident' in this chapter.**

**Also warning! There is cursing in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

I flop onto my bed and lay down to stare at the ceiling in thought.

The Cullen's…were vampires? Seriously? Actual vampires? Actual blooding drinking, sun hating vampires?

Wait…if they were vampires why were they out during the day?

I groan and grab one of my pillows to curl around.

My eyes scan my room as if the answer was somewhere hidden there, waiting for me to uncover it and discover the truth.

Oh wait, my computer was right there.

Hoisting myself out of my bed I cross the room and sit down at the chair in front of my computer.

I open Microsoft Word and I begin to type what I know about the Cullen's so far. I would add to it later.

1. Pale skin.

2. Eyes change color.

3. …

When you listed it I didn't really know that much as I thought.

Growling I shut off the computer and throw myself back into the bed. Sleep. Sleep sounded like a very good idea at the moment.

* * *

Sunlight. Sunlight was hitting my eyes. Why was sunlight hitting my eyes? Wasn't this Forks? The place where it could rival England with rain?

Cracked an eye open I groan and try to dive my head deeper into the pillows. I was in no mood to go to school today.

Regretfully I leave my warm and comfortable bed that was still calling to me and go to the bathroom in an attempt to make myself look pretty.

When my brush broke halfway in my hair I knew today wasn't going to be a good day.

Giving up on my hair, and forgetting the brush that was still stuck in it, I got dressed, and I started to walk to the kitchen to prepare my breakfast and lunch when I took a single step into what used to be the kitchen.

Oh. Right. I had blown up the kitchen trying to cook yesterday.

As horrible as that was the explosion was pretty cool.

I bit my lip and tapped my foot against the ground. What to do about breakfast and lunch now?

Thankfully I spotted on the table next to my backpack some money with a note that said I should use to buy something to eat at school for lunch.

Scoping the money into my pocket and taking my backpack I go outside.

And I immediately regret it.

The air. It was so cold outside that I could practically see the air frozen where it was. Ice covered nearly every surface.

I glare at the sun that was still out for some reason and was smiling at me mockingly.

"You are a liar you know that?" I asked the sun.

Sure fire way of knowing your insane. Talking to objects that can't talk back to you.

Wishing I had some vodka to warm myself up I carefully walk across to my truck, I smiled when I saw my father had put chains on the wheels to make driving it easier, and I start it praying that the heater worked.

Thankfully it did and soon I was warm enough to drive to school.

Singing along with the radio I had turned on I happily drove on to school.

Parking my car I savored the warm seat one more time before stepping out. I stretched my arms towards the sky as my scarf rustled in the wind. My hair was blown back and there was a wonderful sound filling the air.

Oh wait the wonderful sound was people screaming in terror. Oh well, it was still beautiful.

Wait…I didn't do anything, why are they screaming? And where did the wind come from all of a sudden?

Opening my eyes I saw the source.

A truck was swirling through the parking lot.

And heading towards me.

Fuck. My. Life.

I then shifted my weight onto the ground forcefully to make sure I wasn't going to move and held my hands out ready to catch the truck in my hands.

I saw a blur next to me and getting an idea I grabbed it and slammed it in front of me effectively blocking the truck and sparing my hands to getting cut.

In my hands was Edward Cullen.

This just wasn't my day was it?

He looked up at me, his bronze eyes; who the fuck has bronze eyes?, with my violet eyes.

"I hope you broke something." I said.

When he reached out to touch my face I grabbed his hand and squeezed until I heard a snap. I smiled as his eyes widened from his broken hand.

"If you know what's good for you, you would leave me alone." I warned.

* * *

Don't ask me how but I somehow found myself in the hospital being searched for wounds.

"I told you I'm fine." I repeated aggravated.

Turns out it was Tyler who almost hit me with his car. He was on the bed on my right apologizing over and over again.

And unfortunately Cullen was in the bed on my left with a nurse helping his broken hand.

That was something I was actually proud of. His skin felt like marble and I was still able to break it.

Suddenly a chorus of angels started to sing. A heavenly light filled the room. I could almost hear the song 'Glory Hallelujah' fill the air.

Were we next to a church having a sermon or something?

Wait scratch that. A man walked into the room. The nurse helping Cullen with his hand started to shake.

"Dr….Dr Cullen." she stammered out.

"Father." Cullen said.

Okay remember that last two fuck my lives? Well here's the third.

Fuck. My. Life.

"Can I go now?" I asked patience running out.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Fine. Now can I go?"

Elder Cullen shined a light into my eyes and felt around my head. "Are you experiencing any dizziness? Difficulty breathing? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No."

"Well I think you should stay here for furth…" he trailed off.

Remember those lights and angles singing? Well they were in the background ever since elder Cullen walked in and suddenly the lights began to flicker and the angels stopped cold. Speaking of cold it started to seep into the room. I saw ice forming on the metal and windows.

I turned towards the door. "Hi daddy."

Three heads immediately turned so fast I was surprised none of them got whiplash towards the door.

There in all his police uniform smile on his face and water pipe in his hands over six feet tall glory was my father.

And ignore the smile, he was wearing the smile where he was pissed and ready to kill someone slowly and painfully with the water pipe that was in his hands.

He walked over to me, pushing elder Cullen out of the way without an apology, and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

I smiled and closed my eyes at his cold hand on my hot skin. "I'm fine daddy. I didn't get hurt at all."

He smiled again but this one was a real one. "Good."

His eyes went over to where Tyler laid and the creepy smile was back. "Don't worry little boy, I will have a nice talk with out later." he turned to the nurse that was still there and clutching her wooden clipboard in her hands tightly. When my dad looked at her she paled even further and gripped the clipboard tighter. "If I was you I wouldn't even clear out his name on the list or give his bed to someone else."

Tyler gave a moan of fear.

Dad grabbed my hand gently. "I think I will take my daughter home now. Good day to all of you."

Elder Cullen tried to stop him. "Mr. Braginsky please wait we need to…"

All it took was my dad looked elder Cullen in the eyes and he stopped.

Thankfully the ride home was short and neither one of us saw any reason to talk, some silences were good.

"You are sure you're alright? I heard the car hit you pretty badly." my dad asked.

Rolling my eyes I said "Dad the car didn't even touch me. I was going to catch it but then I used Cullen as a cushion to not touch it myself."

Dad smiled. "That's my girl."

**I am thinking of giving Lisa a boyfriend. It will be another one of my favorite couples from Hetalia, not saying who though. It will be their son.**

**But before I do that, if I do that, I want your guy's opinion.**

**Should I do that?**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Decided to upload another chapter. **

**Lisa's future boyfriend makes his first appearance in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

I sighed as I parked my car in the student parking lot once more.

After the events of yesterday I was more in the spotlight then I wanted to be and was more comfortable with.

I cracked my knuckles and took a step outside.

The first thing I noticed was that someone parked next to my parking space. That was weird, most of the student body and the teachers tended to keep their cars away from me ever since the first day where I almost bare handedly took apart Cullen's car.

Shrugging I walked past it, although someone on the hood of the car caught my attention.

Flags. Flags of a country. I didn't recognize them but they looked the same excluding the color.

I walked into my first class and took my seat. Once the final bell rung the teacher begun his lecture.

I was the picture of a model student. I was sitting up straight, looking at the teacher, and taking notes.

Except I was actually slumped in my seat, staring out the window, and doodling on my notes instead.

Oh well, same thing.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the principal and a new student.

I immediately sat up in my seat. The boy had short blondish hair, small light purple eyes that he hide behind his glasses, and was very tall for a student.

The principal talked to the teacher for a moment before leaving. The boy looked around the room almost uncertain.

Or maybe it was because nearly everyone else in the room was gazing at him like he was cupcakes at a pot party.

Not that I would know how people at a pot party would look at cupcakes or anything.

The teacher cleared his throat and said "Everyone I would like you to meet your new classmate, this is Lucas Oxen…Oxensti…Ox…"

"Oxenstierna." Lucas says quietly. He had a very deep voice.

"Ah yes thank you Lucas. Everyone this is Lucas Oxenstierna." the teacher said.

Lucas nodded towards the class.

"Why don't you say a few things about yourself Lucas?" the teacher suggested.

Lucas was silent for a moment before saying "I have a younger brother that my parents adopted, Peter."

"Where are you from?" one kid asked.

"Sweden."

"Well then I think that's enough questions." the teacher said. "Lucas, why don't you sit down?"

The only vacant seat was the one next to me.

He sat down in the seat and after nodding to me he stared at the teacher and took notes on what he was saying.

He seems to be a very strange boy.

* * *

And by lunchtime everyone was talking about the new boy. At least it took the spotlight off of me from yesterdays events.

Apparently his parents were two men, and he was born from the both of them.

Like me.

And unfortunately unlike me the other kids immediately took few steps backwards and away from him.

Fucking homophobes.

Well it might've been that and the fact that when one boy insulted his parents he had immediately took and the kid and threw him through the wall. Not against it. Through it. As in through the actual wall which made a hole into a different room.

Suffice to say I saw him eating alone at a deserted lunch table.

I glanced at him again. He kinda seemed lonely over there sitting by himself.

He was quiet, we had the biological birth in common, he was strong, tall, obviously had no dislike towards violence seeing as he threw a kid through a wall, and he was kinda cute.

Mind decided I gathered my things and walked over to where he was sitting.

Jessica grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" she asked.

I wrenched my arm out of her viper-like grasp. "I don't see how that's your business."

I walked to where he was sitting. "May I sit here?" I asked politely once I was next to him.

He looked up surprised from his lunch, homemade I noticed, and nodded.

Smiling slightly I sat down next to him.

"I'm Lisa. Lisa Braginsky." I said.

He nodded. "We have the same English class."

This time I nodded. "You said you have a little brother, what's he like?"

"Peter? He's very…energetic." Lucas said carefully. "He has a habit of poking into everyone's business. He likes to sometimes end his sentences with 'desu yo!' and he can be somewhat annoying. But I do love him."

"Sounds nice to have a younger brother." I said.

"Do you have siblings?"

I shook my head. "Only child and one of divorce."

He flinched. "Sorry."

"It's been years, I've kinda gotten over it." I said shrugging.

"I heard you moved here from Phoenix, out of curiosity why?" he asked.

I thought back for a moment of all those sleepless nights where I was forced to listen through the oh so thin walls as my mother and his boyfriend had sex.

"I missed my father." I finally said. "What about you?"

"My parent's job." he said taking a sip of his water. "They work together and they were relocated."

"Has that happened a lot?"

"More than you know. I've gotten used to it though." he said shrugging.

"What do your parents do?"

"I'm…not entirely sure. I think my dad builds something and my mom helps him but overall I have no idea." he said. "Either way whatever they do, they are good at it. Yours?"

"My dad is the police chief of this town." I said. "And my mom…he…" what did my mom do again? "I have no idea why but I can't remember."

Lucas chuckled for a moment before saying. "He?"

I nodded. "Yep. He. My mom and dad are guys."

"Like me?"

"Mm hmm."

"Did your mom…"

"Yep."

"You wouldn't happen to know…"

"Not anymore than you do unfortunately."

We smile at one another only to be interrupted by the bell.

We stand up and throw away the remains of our lunches. "What do you have next?" I ask.

He looks at his schedule. "I have…biology."

I felt a thrill go through me. "Me too. Shall we walk together?"

Lucas held his arm out like a gentleman. "We shall."

I slid my arm through his. "Such a gentleman."

"My parents taught me well."

And all of a sudden everything has gotten a bit more interesting in this little town of Forks.

And something else?

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Cullen staring at Lucas hatefully.

Oh yeah. Things really got better in this town of Forks.

Much better.

**And there you have it. Lisa's future boyfriend. Lucas Oxenstierna. Son of Berwald and Tino or as some of you might know them as Sweden and Finland.**

**I would like to thank Terabyte-Me for reminding me about this pairing. I was originally going to do Germany and Italy but this one works better. Thanks Terabyte!**

**Anyway back to Lucas. He inherited Sweden's characteristics, excluding the eyes. He got his quiet demeanor, except when he warms up to someone he starts to talk more. Thankfully he did not inherit Sweden's accent because that would've been hell to type. He inherited Finland's violent streak, in a strip while they are preparing for war you can see Finland really getting into the whole fighting thing.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Just a short update really.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Biology flew by in no time. Unfortunately the seat next to me was taken by a hormone filled-stick up the ass-creepy-assholeic-self centered-waste of skin ever.

And no I'm not talking about Jessica.

I shot a look at Lucas and smiled at him apologetically. He smiled back and we turned back to the blackboard.

Cullen kept trying to get my attention. He poked my shoulder, past me a note, and even whispered my name.

When he touched me I took the finger he had poked me with and twisted it until I felt it crack again. When he sent me a note I told the teacher and got him a detention for not paying attention and passing notes. When he whispered my name I took my pencil, sharply sharpened, and jammed it into Cullen's leg.

He had jumped up and ran out of the room with a pencil in his leg.

I looked at Lucas once again and waved him with my hand that he can now take the empty seat next to me.

"Interesting method you use." he whispered as he sat down.

I smiled. "It's the only one he understands, and even then I'm sure all that hair gel he uses blocks that much."

We compared schedules once again. Turns out we only had English, biology, lunch, and gym together. Those four immediately became my favorite classes.

Unfortunately gym was our last period so we had to say goodbye as we walked to our next class.

I sighed as I looked out the window; the teacher wasn't talking about anything important any way.

* * *

"Do you want to hang out?" I asked as we met again.

It was after gym and we were walking to our cars, turns out his is the new one with the flags on it next to mine.

"I would love to. Come to my house?" he asked smiling.

"Sure."

"I just have to pick up my little brother first." he said.

"I would like to meet him." I said.

"And my parents might be home." he said hesitantly.

"Are you okay with me meeting your parents?" I asked.

He hesitated again before saying. "Well I don't mind but my parents can be…kinda weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well…my father can be really…intimidating sometimes. He doesn't like to speak and when he does well…he doesn't like to use vowels. He calls my mom 'y w'fe."

"'m w'fe?"

"Mm hmm. And my mother can have her 'cute' moments as my father calls them. He'll be really happy to meet you and kinda relived that I have a friend."

"Why would that be surprising?"

"I mostly keep to myself since I was a kid. Never had that many friends. He says that I took after my father in the intimidation department."

I smiled thinly. "Same here. The kids…never liked that I was the child of two men."

"Trust me, I understand you there."

We shared another small smile as we climbed into our respective cars.

I was singing to myself lightly and I turned the car on.

A pale hand grabbed me.

Whirling around I saw none other than Cullen sitting in the passenger seat of my, **of my, **car.

I turned the ignition off and glared at him.

"Breaking into and entering my car Cullen?" I asked icily. "Oh you want to go to jail don't you?"

"I want to talk to you." he had the nerve to say.

I saw red and fire everywhere. I grabbed him by his hair, opened my door, and threw him out of my car before going after him.

"Ya just don't learn do you boy?" I asked my southern accent from my mother's side coming out in me.

I slid my water pipe from my sleeve and into my awaiting hand and walked towards him.

Lucas had gotten out of his car worry clear on his face. "What's going on?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Can you just wait a second? I have to teach this asshole something."

Lucas nodded and went back into his car.

I grabbed him by his throat and pushed him into the ground. I raised my water pipe.

Something interesting to note. Something else that adds to that he is a vampire. He doesn't have blood.

I hit him and I hit him and I hit him. I felt the skin break, I felt the bones break, but sadly no blood came out.

Satisfied I nodded and walked back to my car. I could hear him whimpering slightly.

I got back in and I started the car. Lucas then pulled out of the parking lot and I followed him.

Managed to beat up Cullen, assault him, hurt him, cute new boy at school, I think the said cute boy likes me, and I am going to his house.

All in all not a bad day really.

We drove for a short while until he pulled in, and I followed, into a day care center. We both got out in the parking lot and looked over the children that were coming out in streams.

His eyes squinted for a moment before he called out "Peter!"

A small boy wearing what seemed to be a sailor suit came running out from the crowd towards Lucas. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, was wearing a small blue hat on his head, and when I saw his eyebrows I was for some reason reminded me of my mothers boyfriend Arthur.

Strange.

Peter jumped into Lucas' arms and immediately starting talking about his class, and the kids in the class, and what they did, and everything that simply happened through the day.

And then he noticed me.

"Hi! I'm Peter. Who are you?" he asked me jumping out of Lucas' arms.

I smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Lisa, your brothers friend."

He peered up at me. "His girlfriend?"

I laughed. "No not his girlfriend." at least not yet I added in my mind. "I am a girl and I am his friend, but I am not his girlfriend." yet.

Lucas smiled. "Still wanna come to my house?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course."

**I never wrote Sealand before, and my auto check doesn't even recognize Sealand as a word. How did I do him and if I did it badly how can I improve?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I am really sorry about the long wait.**

**There is more cursing in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Dad? I'm home!" I call out as I enter my house.

Dad looks up from his newspaper and smiles. "Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's house." I answer throwing my shoes into the corner. "His name is Lucas Oxenstierna and he's new at school."

"Oxenstierna." Dad repeats. "Is he the son of Berwald and Tino?"

I looked up at him surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Dad smiles. "Your mother and I went to high school with them. Always liked Tino, very small and cute little man."

"I liked them both." I said. "They seem very nice and happy that I'm friends with Lucas."

Dad was playing with the ends of his scarf. "Friends. How exactly are the two of you friends?"

I roll my eyes. "Dad. We just met. Give that some time."

In an effort to change the subject I look towards where the kitchen once stood and blinked. It was completely fixed.

"When did you have the time to do this?" I asked entering the new kitchen.

"Oh I know a few people that owed me a few favors." Dad said following me into the kitchen. "Please do me a favor and leave the cooking to me."

"I said I was sorry dad, I was just trying to help."

"I know and there is nothing wrong with that." Dad said patiently. "Just…try to help in other ways that won't end up in having the power of atomic bombs."

"I'll try dad, I'll try."

* * *

I was tired. After having a nice dinner with my dad in our new kitchen I went upstairs like a good girl to my room to do my homework and study for my upcoming tests.

And if by do my homework I meant quickly scribble something that looked like the homework that had been assigned to us in five minutes, give a quick glance at the notes for the tests, and then immediately log onto the new computer that my dad had got me to play video games then yes, that is exactly what I did.

Lucas had given me his screen name in a lot of the online video games that we played together so that we can team up and play together.

I don't know where the time went really. When I logged onto the computer my clock read about seven o clock. When I looked at it again, and I swear only five minutes had passed, it showed that it was nearly one in the night.

After saying a quick goodbye to Lucas with a promise that we would meet again on the internet I logged off, and whispering thanks that it was Saturday tomorrow, I slipped into my loving and wonderful bed.

I snuggled into my covers. My loving bed. He never lied to me once. Always offering comfort and love in its soft existence.

Soon enough I was asleep and not soon enough I woke up.

There was a disturbance in the force. Something very bad was happening at this exact moment. Something I cannot explain.

My eyes scanned around the room and once they found just what was wrong they widened.

Mother. Fucking. Son. Of. A. Bitch.

Edward fucking Cullen was standing in the corner of my room staring at me.

Without warning I leap from my bed and tackle the asshole to the ground.

I really hope that I broke his spine when I landed on him.

Curling my hands around his neck I squeezed tightly while hissing "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

It is way too early, or late depending on the way that you want to look at it, to deal with this shit.

My dad appeared in the doorway; apparently he heard everything, water pipe in hand.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is going on here?"

I motioned with my head towards Cullen. "I found him in my room staring at me daddy."

"Breaking and entering my house." Dad said. "Entering my underage daughters room. Staring at her while she is asleep. I believe that is all I need."

He crossed the room and took Cullen by the throat. "I will take care of him Lisa." he said. "Please go back to sleep. There is no need for you to be awake."

I smile and kiss my dad on the cheek. "Alright daddy. Make sure it's painful enough from the both of us."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy."

With that I settle back into my bed. I can hear dad taking Cullen into the forest and soon enough I am deep asleep with Cullen's screams of pain filling the air.

Such a nice lullaby.

Ivan was humming as he dragged Cullen by his hair. The boy was whimpering and was a stuttering mess as Ivan continued to pull him by his hair.

While taking the car would have been faster, he will admit, it would also have to mean that he would have to dirty his car with the stink of the Cullen boy.

He had just washed the car after all.

Walking up to the Cullen house he knocked on the door. Almost immediately it was thrown open.

Ivan smiled. "Hello. I am here to deliver a package." he said holding Cullen up still by his hair.

"Edward!" one of the girls screeched. Ivan scrunched his nose at the annoying sound. The other 'vampires' crowded around Edward.

"I found him in my daughters room watching her." Ivan said. "He should be thankful that I didn't kill him."

The blonde girl snorted. "As if you could kill us."

Ivan smiled and it seemed to send chills down all of their spines. "Do you honestly think that I couldn't?"

"Now then." he said turning. "You pathetic excuses for vampires will have to excuse me. I wish to go home and sleep."

"What the hell do you mean pathetic excuses for vampires?" one of the boys demanded.

Ivan sighed and glanced back at them. "I mean exactly what I said. I don't understand where you get off calling yourselves vampires."

"We call ourselves that because it's what we are."

Ivan sneered. "Really? Please do tell me where does it show that vampires drink from animals unless it is a last resort? And do please, pray tell me where it says that they sparkle?"

The sneer deepened. "You are just as I said. Pathetic. Excuses for vampires."

He turned once more to the direction of his home. "Now I will go home. And boy." he said glancing over his shoulder. "Stay away from my daughter if you know what is good for you."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
